


【楠条】【新内森】天降娇妻？？

by ferbear



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferbear/pseuds/ferbear
Summary: 全文百合，内森线扶她预警。
Relationships: Kusuda Aina/Nanjou Yoshino, Mimori Suzuko/Uchida Aya, 内森 - Relationship, 新内, 楠条
Kudos: 9





	【楠条】【新内森】天降娇妻？？

【内森番外】天降娇妻？？？  
内森元旦番外/扶她自行车预警

谈恋爱后，三森发现自己变勤劳了。尤其是在远距离恋爱，平时不能见面的思念，在见面的时候便一下子爆发出来。  
喜欢围着对方转，喜欢为对方做事，喜欢为对方服务。  
想要为对方做更多。  
不知道彩有没有相同的想法呢？  
今天是除夕，前一日才下过微雨，街面微微濡湿，显得安静清洁，踏在上面的恋人们的脚步也格外轻盈雀跃。  
特意地跑去羽田机场接人，一见面三森就发现恋人整个瘦了一大圈，脸上戴着口罩遮住了大半面容，露出两只半耷拉的眼睛藏不住的疲倦。  
三森心疼地冲上去抱住疲倦的恋人，只觉长风衣下面空荡荡的，瘦得几乎没了形状。  
“这是怎么了，生病了吗？”  
向来砂糖般清甜微哑的嗓子，此刻喑哑发不出声，她清了好几下嗓子才嘶哑地说。  
“没事。”  
“骗人，声音都这样了。工作很累吗，还飞过来干嘛。虽然不比札幌，现在还是很冷，怎么能只穿这么点衣服...”  
在恋人身上来回摸摸捏捏，唠唠叨叨的模样全无名门闺秀的仪态，却让金发少主疲惫的眼眸微微弯起，眼角荡漾起一丝笑意。  
没等她唠唠叨叨说完，金发少主一把抱起她往外走去，嘶哑的嗓子极近简洁地吐出三个字。  
“想你了。”  
三森被她搂在怀里，脸腾地红了，却掩不住地甜蜜与担忧，埋进她肩胛间，湿润的吐息温柔地亲吻着恋人的脖颈。  
和记忆中的不一样，思念许久的怀抱很温暖。  
三森被抱进车里，坐到恋人腿上才感觉到对方身上不寻常的地方，下身被硬硬的东西顶着，无声诉说着阔别的思念。  
三森下意识挪了挪臀部，微微躲开下身灼热的碰触，尴尬之间，心头却忍不住涌起一股甜蜜，脑袋混乱地低声嘀咕着。  
“你就想着这个...唉，还在外面呢...”  
三森罕见的失态让少主漏出气音的笑声，随手摘下口罩想要吻她。三森捧住那露出不自然绯红的面颊，将额头贴上去，果然在发烧。  
“你发烧了。”  
彩没有说话，那浮于幽暗中的金色眼眸闪动着魅惑的幽光，专注地看着她，凑得极近的嘴唇顺势在唇角落下一个极具暗示的浅吻，耳鬓厮磨间，原本的担忧也渐渐被隐秘的情热所取代。意识到气氛即将失控，三森微微推了推重新粘上来索吻的恋人。  
“不行...”  
鼻尖暧昧地蹭过羞红的面颊，嘶哑的嗓子轻声在她耳边嘀咕。  
“不行？（だめ？）”  
嘶哑的声音太让人心疼了，三森抿了抿唇，从她腿上下来，反手抱住恋人纤细的身子，在那不满撅起的嘴角落下安抚的轻吻。  
“只要是你都可以...先去医院，等你好了再...好吗？”  
这个人总是能把欲望轻易转到情爱的轨道上，无心的胸腔也似乎因为情人的话语鼓胀温热起来。  
恋人的包容与宠爱滋养着任性的小脾气，微微有些潮热的手握着她的放在裙下不自然的隆起上，在她耳边坏心眼地戏弄着羞涩的恋人。  
“现在怎么办...”  
三森瞟了一眼车子前座，前座的司机和随从皆是目不斜视，绝不敢窥探主人的私事，三森虽然明白这点，仍是忍不住羞涩。  
“忍不住了？”  
“忍不住了。”  
“几个月没见，你就只想着这个？”  
少主歪头翻了个白眼，却掩不住眼角的笑意，仍是逗她。  
“那只好去找别人帮忙了。”  
虽然知道她是开玩笑，但就算是玩笑也让人生气，天知道有多少人想帮她的忙，想到这里三森嗔怒地捏了下掌心的灼热。  
“你敢！”  
敏感的要害被人拿捏住，金发少主被粗鲁的动作捏得低低地嘶了声，反倒挺了挺腰把自己往三森手里送，依赖地偎进三森颈间，贪婪地汲取着熟悉的香气，清冽如雨后的柑橘园绽放的白色柑花，却让人忍不住想要握在掌心蹂躏挤出更加香甜的汁液。  
“我想你了。”  
“嘘...”  
三森凝视着满脸疲惫的恋人，咽下心疼的叹息。离别的时候，不知她过得如何，做了什么事，吃了什么苦，家业那么大，身上担子越重，人人见她都要低下头去，又怎么看得见风光背后的疲惫。  
眼前的恋人是她的，眼前的麻烦也是她的，这是只有她才能替解决的麻烦。想要疼爱对方的心情，盖过了理智与羞涩，三森低头吻住恋人温热的嘴唇，手指缓缓地探进裙底握住了灼热的欲望。  
虽然乐衷扒开恋人名门闺秀端庄下的真面目，总是刻意挑逗对方的底限，但眼下三森大小姐在外面也如此主动，饶是黑道少主也有些吃惊。  
探进口中的舌尖不自觉掺杂着进取的掠夺，情欲被离别的思念所唤醒，在肌肤亲昵间缓缓灼烧。  
原来情动的人，不是只有自己。  
好舒服...  
恋人的碰触纾解了身体的焦灼，在外面叱咤风云的黑道少主整个人都放松下来，温顺地回应着恋人的亲吻，跟随着手掌的节奏缓缓浮动起腰部，喉间亦溢出深沉喑哑的叹息。  
就连这样病弱的叹息，也是自己想念的。  
三森吻着她，手指在裙下隔着薄薄的布料描绘着熟悉的坚挺，只是缓慢地来回抚摸着，安抚着掌中的灼热。另一只手解开风衣纽扣半搂住恋人纤细的腰部，抚摸着自己熟悉的敏感点。  
“唔...”  
金发少主在她怀里猛得缩了一下，下意识握住她的手，不让她继续深入。  
三森却不依不饶地推开抗拒的手，小心卷起上衣，露出侧腹包裹纱布的伤口。  
“你受伤了？！”  
彩却满不在乎地往她怀中蜷了蜷，随意地啄了下秀气的锁骨。  
“没事。”  
“你都伤成这样了，还想骗我？必须去医院，改道，去西木野医院。”  
“不去医院。”  
“必须去！”  
少主起初笑呵呵地摇着她的手耍赖，见三森狠狠瞪着她，面上故作的微笑尽数褪去，冷淡地靠回车座。  
“去酒店。”  
也不给三森反驳的机会，少主按下车门的按键，升起的车幕将后车座和外部彻底隔离起来。  
“这里是东京，你知道我不能给敌人这种机会。”  
得了恋人的冷脸，三森放软了姿态，柔柔地凑上去啄吻着恋人的冷淡的嘴唇。  
“你什么都不说，我怎么放心，西木野医院经营着东京最高级的VIP病房，也是我们家多年的伙伴，相信我，绝对是安全的。”  
少主懒洋洋地享受着恋人讨好的啄吻，因为发烧变得潮热的手掌缓缓摩挲起恋人的手背，暗示地捏了捏。  
“我来东京是想要你，不是想要医生。现在就想要你...”  
“在这里...？”  
少主笑眯眯地给出建议。  
“那回酒店。”  
三森环视归于封闭的车厢，咬了咬唇。  
“只做一次，就去医院。”  
金发少主蓦地睁开眼睛怔怔地看了三森好一会，才微笑着一声叹息。  
“原来すず这么喜欢我啊...”  
三森捧起恋人的脸庞奉上珍重的轻吻，眼中满是柔情。  
“你一直很重要，别总是让自己受伤，也别什么都不告诉我，这样只会让我更担心你。”  
金发少主双手一抱，便将恋人捧抱到腿上，抵着她的部位依旧炽热坚挺，受伤沙哑的声音刻意温柔地放缓，说不出的性感。  
“那么，すず究竟有多喜欢我呢...”  
三森咬了咬嘴唇，将恋人细瘦的身子缓缓推倒到车座上。  
“小心你的腰，不要弄伤自己。”  
这个体验过于新奇，彩眼也不眨地看着三森大小姐骑到自己身上，伸手拉下发带，漆黑的长发瀑布一般流泻下来。  
一件一件脱去衣服，背过手去解开内衣的搭扣，雪白的峰峦若隐若现地藏在漆黑的发间，惹得她伸手去抓。  
微凉的肌肤在指尖缓缓滑过，三森默默握住她的手，将她的手放在自己腰间，引导她缓缓拉开裙子的拉链，露出微微濡湿的下着。  
三森往上推了推身下人的黑裙，腿心情欲濡湿的肌肤柔软地贴着灼热的坚挺来回蹭动。三森俯下身去，任满头的青丝遮住两人的脸，温润的气息轻吻着恋人的唇角。  
“现在相信我有多喜欢你吗...”  
金发少主伸手将恋人的长发拨到耳后，露出强忍羞涩的红润面容，啄吻着薄软的绯红耳廓，轻声呢喃。  
“再多一点...”  
手指顺着赤裸的脊背滑到腰窝的敏感处，揉搓起雪白柔润的臀部，引逗着恋人的腰部在腿上不自觉地挺动磨蹭，指尖缓缓探入潮润的中心，微微划过柔软的入口便听到身上人敏感的喘息。  
手指渐渐被柔情蜜意濡湿，态度强硬的恋人也在情潮浸润下变得柔婉多情。  
“再多...一点...”  
这次，说的人是三森。  
彩冲动地剥去恋人身上最后一件布料，拨开双腿，令她双膝大开跪在狭窄的车座上，露出淋漓的蜜泉，腰部一挺，任坚挺浅浅戳刺着柔嫩的花心。  
情动的身体无力地支撑在恋人身上，三森一手按着恋人的小腹，不许她乱动，一手羞涩地探向身下安抚着恋人躁动的坚挺。  
“小心，别弄伤你的腰，我来吧...”  
少主握住她的手在灼热上按着自己喜欢的节奏套弄，一手在车座上乱摸，从隐藏的车屉里拿出一只保险套递给三森。  
三森羞涩地捏着保险套的铝箔撕开边缘，却忍不住嗔了她一眼。  
“你为什么车里也放这个，准备和谁用。”  
却被坏心眼的恋人故意挺腰顶了顶下身，三森娇弱地呻吟一声软倒在恋人身上，好在她反应敏捷伸手撑住了车座才没压到伤口，气恼地骂她。  
“你这坏蛋！”  
“我和谁用，你不知道吗。”  
少主拿过保险套三两下做好保护措施，硕大的灼热在入口滑动了几下便迫不及待地挤入蜜泉中。  
尽管内腔早已因为情热泥泞不堪，暌违数月的离别，此刻却仍是难以承受恋人的硕大，门扉羞涩紧闭，听到恋人隐忍地闷哼一声，随后深呼吸地放松身体努力配合着，彩怜惜地停下动作，等待恋人适应。  
“难受吗？”  
她虽然已经停下动作，忍耐多日的坚挺却耐不住情欲的躁动，不听话地在湿热的甬道中搏动着，蠢蠢欲动。  
三森摇了摇头，深呼吸几次，在恋人的支撑下，开始挺动腰部，缓缓吞咽着坚挺。  
明明只是很短的距离，短窄的甬道持续吞咽着尺寸过大的坚挺，压迫的疼痛与窒息感却仿佛被无限拉长，从神经末梢反复折磨成令人发疯的快感。  
明明是寒冷的冬日，彩的额头仍然渗出一头热汗，一等到那逼人发疯的紧致感褪去，便掐住三森的腰部，如暴雨般急促地抽插起来。  
三森如挂在大头针上的昆虫标本，被急切的动作顶得说不出话来，快感如洪水裹挟着她，好似随时要将她冲走。三森却记挂着恋人受伤的腰部，只好忍耐着情潮按住她的小腹，俯下身安抚地啄吻着恋人的嘴唇，哄着恋人慢慢从情欲的本能中爬出来与她唇舌纠缠。  
“小心伤口，我来动，好不好。”  
暖玉般白皙的身体缓缓骑在恋人身上，常年习舞的柔软腰肢款款摆动，如瀑的长发欲遮还羞地披在胸前，浑圆的乳峰顶两点红缨随着身体起伏，若隐若现地从黑发中探出。  
绝景，绝顶，绝色。  
柔软潮湿的甬道吞吐着欲望，快感如潮汐般涌来，带着恋人特有的柔情款款，并不激烈，却仍带着移山填海的力量掌控着她的身体，恋人逡黑的眸中涌动的情潮将她紧紧锁住，缓缓将她没顶。彩被那柔情的眼眸震慑住，受伤以来疲倦紧张的身体如坠入暖热的温泉中，说不出的慵懒与放松。  
她舒服地直想闭眼，却又舍不得漏看恋人娇美的面容，只是直勾勾地望着她，看得她面上红霞满布，俯下身来避开她的目光，缠绵的亲吻一个一个顺着薄汗的额头，耸立的鼻尖，薄情的唇角吻过去，最后潮热的吐息魅惑地落在她耳际。  
“喜欢吗？我做得好吗？”  
心头陡然一阵悸动，情动如玉碎山崩，彩按住恋人的腰，身体诚实地回应着恋人的呼唤，灼热的坚挺在温暖的甬道中加速冲刺，�轻易将恋人推上情欲的顶峰，潮湿的蜜泉也热烈地回应着渗出更多蜜液，温润地包容着恋人的热情。  
“还好吗？我弄疼了你吗？”  
情欲过后，彩抱住软倒在身上抽搐着久久没有反应的恋人，安抚地替她扫着背，平复着高潮的余韵。几乎全程都在主动的三森辛苦自必不说，自己最后狂暴地冲刺更是让恋人精疲力竭。  
就算脸皮奇厚的少主也暗暗心生愧疚，默默从恋人体内撤了出来。  
三森这才有了些反应，慵懒地蹭到她颈间。  
“没有，彩一直很温柔，从来没有让我不舒服过...”  
说得脸皮奇厚的少主再次面红耳赤起来。  
“谢...谢（どう...も）?”  
看着杀伐无赦的黑道少主如少女般扭捏脸红的模样，三森忍俊不禁，捏了捏她的鼻子。  
“这下可以去医院了吧。”  
彩被她取笑，也闹起了小脾气，虽然宣泄过一次却仍然硬挺的分身故意顶了顶她。  
“还没完呢。”  
“很久了诶...刚刚不是...”  
三森撑起身子看了仍然元气满满的下身一眼，默默想了一会，又狐疑地看了彩一会。  
“难道你没真的没找过别人...这么久？”  
少主慵懒的金眸细细眯起看了她一眼，从鼻尖细细哼了一声，懒懒地蜷起身子窝进三森怀中不理她了。  
三森又惊又喜，捧着怀中宝贝不知如何是好，过了好半晌，才低下头凑到彩耳边，轻声说道。  
“来年四月我就毕业了，彩希望我去札幌吗？”


End file.
